The Lost One
by CrystalHeart4244
Summary: A poor homeless girl is swayed by Galbatorix's charm, and marries him, she must figure out if he truly is evil, and if he is, how to escape even with the circumstances placed upon her by Galbatorix. (Read to see what "circumstances" means, and to find out what happens)
1. The beginning of a burden

I was walking... All I know is walking. Shivering in the cold of the rain that poured on my back...my father's last words echoing in my mind.

"When there is trouble, all you have to do is turn to the Lord."

So I did. I prayed to find a place to stay the night. A wee bit later, I stumbled upon an immense castle, and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A snapping voice came from the inside.

"I am Crystal Irissdaughter!" I shouted back. The door creaked open and before my eyes, I saw a dragon as big as a mountain! Next to the dragon, a king sat before me. I walked in and bowed, but the second he spoke, I realized who it was.

"Hello Crystal, you probably have heard of me. I am Galbatorix. King Galbatorix." I shrunk away in fear and bowed even lower, I couldn't believe it! The king, here before my eyes!

"Hello your majesty! I was hoping I could find a place to stay the night...and maybe some food?" I shivered in my wet clothes as the King stared at his dragon, like they could communicate with their minds. Then a smile appeared on the Galbatorix's face.

"Why yes of course! You may stay here as long as you'd like...under one condition," Galbatorix's smile turned evil as he spoke. "You must become loyal to me. No, I won't make you swear any oaths, you just have to marry me, and try to get a dragon to hatch for you. I have found a new egg! So there is Eragon's, mine, and 3 more eggs. What do you say?"

I trembled at the thought, but a dragon seemed okay, and there wasn't any binding oaths, so I agreed and was escorted to my new room. I had many servants, and life was great, but soon, the wedding arrived.

* * *

Author's note:  
-This is my first fan fic, so plz don't hate on me. I have questions for you:

1\. Is there any events that you would want me to do in the future?

2\. Is there any typos or errors?

Thank you for your help!

-CrystalHeart4244


	2. Something suspicious is going on here

1 Day after the wedding...

There came a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"Lisa, your highness." Lisa is my favorite servant.

"Come in!" I replied. My servant came in with a grave look on her face.

"Why so upset?" I asked her. Lisa cleared her throat and said, "I am here to fetch you for Galbatorix." She looked as if I were going to be scorched by the dragon...would I? Oh well, I had to go anyways. _Wait a second!_

"Lisa? Um... Where is Galbatorix?" I started to try to figure it out, but there was no need.

"He is in his own chambers ma'am." Lisa bowed her head in shame. _Oh no, oh no, Oh no, OH NO! NOOOO!_ I thought with worry. _Does Galbatorix really want me to..to..._ My own thoughts trailed off, and I started to cry. Reluctantly, I allowed Lisa to lead me to his chambers. _Oh Lord, please help me! I don't want to do this! Why must you make me live this way? Galbatorix has a good heart, but why is he starting to seem...evil? Eragon is the evil one. Isn't he? Oh help me Lord!_ Deep in my heart someone or something took away my worry and I relaxed. _Thank you Lord._ I said before entering the chamber of my heart and mind's doom.


	3. The Truth is revealed

8 returns to the King's chambers later...

Crying, I fell on my bed. My bruises from several beatings covered my arms and legs. I felt miserable! Every time it didn't work, I was beaten by Galbatorix's fists or by the sheath of his sword. I realized the first time this happened that he was officially evil, and when he realized that **I** had realized, he beat me again and gave me 12 guards to supervise me and guard all exits to all routes that I know, but now, I have a circumstance Galbatorix has placed upon me that I can't beat. After the 8th time I went in there, he succeeded. I was expecting a child, and I wish I could be beaten again. Well, he already did, because he didn't know. Now 2 months have passed and I have officially been declared pregnant.

With a loud bang, Galbatorix burst through the door. (He does that...only servants knock. How rude of him!)

"Crystal, where are you?" He barked with an angry tone.

"Here." I moaned and continued crying. Galbatorix took no interest in my bawling. He then threw a rock the size of my head at my bed. It landed an inch from my head. I screamed in horror as that thing almost crushed my face. Then I turned to Galbatorix. "What did you do that for?!" I shouted at him. "You could have killed me!" Galbatorix then rolled his eyes and explained how that was the dragon he wanted me to hatch. I remembered how in our agreement that if I stayed, I had to try to hatch a dragon. I groaned again and rolled onto my back, exposing my swelling belly. Then one of the servants helped me sit up and placed the stone, which was incredibly light, in my hands. I stared at the stone, and silently begged my husband to leave. As if he heard my thoughts, he turned around and left, then I stared at the egg and set it aside.

 _Lord, I am truly wondering why I am here, and how I can escape. Please hear my prayer and protect my baby and I. I know you have a plan, and I will go where it leads me, but first, I need your help and a sign._ Instantly, a small bird flew through the window carrying a little flower. _That was fast._ I finished my prayer and had my servants take the rest of the day off, and then I plopped down on the bed, cradling and rubbing my belly, hoping for a better future.

Hey anyone who is reading this! Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoy. I have more questions for you.

1\. Do you want me to bring in other characters? If so, which characters do you want me to bring in? (They must be in books 1-3 for now)

2\. I need more inspiration! What should happen next?

3\. Any typos? Errors? Bad Grammar?

Thanks and enjoy! (Btw, this is my first fanfiction. Plz, if you feel like it, give me a star rating..ei. If it was good ***** or if it was bad, **


	4. New hope, new plans

Two boring days later...

I sat there, staring at the egg, wondering how it worked. After several lessons, Galbatorix had taught me how to defend my mind so that I would remain an equal in the normal world. He also showed me the way around the castle, trying to make me like him...I still hate him. Anyway, I stretched my mind into it, like Galbatorix taught me, and I asked whatever was inside to help me get out of here and to be free. In no more that 5 minutes, I felt a burning sensation as I stroked the egg, and once it stopped, I looked at my hand. There sat the Gedwey Ignasia on my hand, and as I turned around, before my eyes, a tiny, sky blue dragon squirmed under the bed covers.

 _Um...Hello?_ I looked at the dragon, and it stared at me.

 _What is my name?_ It asked, and I pondered this for several hours until I returned from a bath and proclaimed, _Your name is_ _istalrihjarta, but I will call you Istalri._ After a while, I remembered that I had to introduce myself, so I added:

 _ **My**_ _name is Crystal Irissdaughter, but you will call me Crystal._ The dragon padded up to me, and asked for something to eat. I then called a servant to bring meat, and they did. Once she was finished eating, we chatted about Galbatorix, the outside world, and other things she needed to know about life, and we stayed there until it was dusk.

" **Crystal!** " Galbatorix ran into my room, nearly breaking the door. "What are you doing with Shruikan's food? You aren't a dragon!" As he went on and on, I let Istalri crawl into my arms and I held it out to Galbatorix to see. He stopped yelling instantly as he saw the small, innocent dragon. He reached out but I pulled Istalri back.

"Her name is Istalrihjarta to you, but I and I alone call her Istalri. It means 'Flameheart' or when I call her I say 'Flame'. Please do not touch her yet. She is still very weak from hatching, and if you need proof this is mine, here," I held up my hand. "I am truly a Dragon Rider, but my dragon and I will never swear any oaths unto you, even at the cost of our lives. Either way, you did say we didn't have to swear any oaths. In addition, what good will it do, if you have wasted a dragon egg?"

He was about to scream a sharp retort, but then thought of something else, scowled, and left the room in a stormy temper. Then my dragon and I continued chatting.

Finally, she said to me, _Crystal, you have told me all these things, shown me accidentally who this Galba-what's his name is, and I believe in 4 months time, that you must run away on me. By then I will be able to breathe fire, and fly strongly. Do you agree?_ I stayed there for a while, laying in my bed, thinking of my child and replied,

 _Yes, with the Lord protecting me, I will escape and run away, some how, some way._

* * *

Hello readers! This is the Crystal Heart! I want to thank you again, and here I am to warn you. I will try to be finished by Christmas 2015, and if I don't, know that I was probably forced to leave fanfiction behind because of some people I know and are friends with. (They don't approve Fanfiction like I do.) Anyway, if you haven't already realized, I put this story at the beginning of Eragon. So I will probably not be able to intertwine Eragon unless you want me to make this like. 30 chapters. Tell me what you prefer by writing the letter a or b in a review:

A. No Eragon

B. BRING IN ERAGON!

XD I don't know why I did that "bring in the eragon!" thing. It just sounded fun, so...oh no I'm digressing. BACK ON TOPIC!

Thank you for reading and have a great whatever holiday is drawing near by the time you read this!

\- The Crystal Heart


	5. Success, Elves, and a Baby(Crystals POV)

4 Months later...

"Be careful Crystal! Come back soon! Or die." Galbatorix called as I climbed on Istalri's back and with a slow breath, I felt my baby kick against my stomach. I smiled at the thought of my son or daughter.

 _Ready?_ Istalri called to me, and I nodded. With a **whoosh!** we were in the sky, flying free and away from the castle.

"I'll be back in time for supper!" I called back, lying, but Galbatorix believed me and when inside to train and get more power like he always does. Meanwhile, I flew with Istalri for many days and nights, only stopping to eat and sleep, until we reached the elven city of Ellesmera. We landed and I twisted my right hand over my chest-an elven show of respect. They repeated and we greeted each other, and for the first time, I drew back my hair and revealed my ears. Round at the bottom... and pointy at the top.

They all were shocked by how I had returned, and I giggled at the looks on their faces, then asked for a place to stay. They granted me one, and that night, we feasted as I told my tale, from the rain, to the first meeting with Galbatorix, to the punishment, to the pregnancy, to the dragon, to where I was that day. Then Istalri carried me back to the hut where I would stay, and inside it was very cozy. It was clearly for a woman who is expecting, like me because it had an easy exit, and a special birthing bed along with a normal sleeping bed. I rubbed my hand along my belly and then sat down on the normal bed. I flipped a switch, and the roof pulled away so I could see the stars, and as I looked at the stars above me, I saw an shooting star crash near the Menoa tree.

 _Istalri, should we check on that?_ I asked, sending her a picture of it, but she snorted and replied:

 _The Menoa tree is strong. She will be fine, and she'll probably bury it underneath her roots._ Once she said that, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I wondered who that was. A man walked in with a dragon behind him, but the dragon was to big so he stayed outside. The elf man introduced himself as Oromis, and he said once I was fit, I would begin to learn how to be a dragon rider.

So a month slowly passed, and while I was kneeling in a field, watching the grass and flowers waving in the wind, all of a sudden, my belly began to hurt, and I knew that Galbatorix and my child was about to be born. I let out an involuntary scream of pain and nearby elves carried me back to the hut where all experienced female elfs treated me, and cared for me. I hoped this would be over soon, and I prayed,

 _Please help me Lord! Please help my baby, keep it strong, don't let me die! Please!_ and then I blacked out from the pain.


	6. Success, Elves, and Babies(Istalri'sPOV)

I held still and crouched low so Crystal could climb onto my back and I felt her emotions of worry and love radiating of her. Galbatorix rudely called:

"Be careful! Be back soon...Or die!" Then he stalked inside. _Yea right like after that we would TOTALLY come back._ I thought to myself.

 _Ready?_ I looked back at my rider, and she nodded. I took off and flew as fast as I could, feeling the wind under my scales, and I released a victory roar as I darted toward the perfect place for Crystal. Ellesmera! Once we arrived, there was a feast, and Crystal grew very happy. Soon a month rolled by, with the fact that soon, I could be trained by a dragon! I WASN'T ALONE! _WOOOOOO!_ I screamed in my head and chatted with Crystal about how cool this was, etc. She noticed a shooting star, but I told her to ignore it.

Once the end of the month was drawing to a close, I was flying overhead, watching Crystal kneel in a meadow of flowers, enjoying their company, when I heard her cry in pain. I let out an ear-drum-breaking roar and elves came and helped her inside. I stayed outside, listening for any signs of the baby. She might think, that her pain is bad, but listening to your best friend cry is even worse, especially when it goes on for hours. After the second hour, a high pitched wail erupted and a voice inside announced:

"It's a girl, wait! There is another one!" After a while I got bored so I went and hunted a deer, brought it back, and snacked on it as I heard:

"It's another girl! That's all of them!" I crept back inside to see Crystal waking up and the glow in her eyes toward her daughters. I then let out another cry...but in my head as to not wake the babies. In my head:

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D :D :D :D :D_

Then I brought Crystal some bread and apples to fuel up as well as some of my energy. Then we slept together, well, I didn't sleep until she woke up so that no one would harm her.

"I'll name them Hope, and Joy. For how I feel right now." She proclaimed.

 _Those are good names_. I told her before falling asleep.


End file.
